Lucky: A Star Wars Story
by superdude21
Summary: Eddie is a lonely guy. His life is boring. But when he goes to Imperial prison, his whole world changes.


_**Part One: Desert Dunes**_

Octember 42

A sandstorm. That's what ruined my day. Sandstorms are common on Koraan-7, but with my luck, I usually avoid them. In the Domes, they call me Lucky Eddie. I'm lucky because of when my ship crashed, I was the only one who survived. Most of the crew survived the crash, but when that nightmarish **Thing** smelled us in the wreckage, it came. As soon as we heard the screeches from the bridge, everyone except for me rushed for the armory. Those idiots. You can't kill a **Thing**.

Octember 43

Running low on chips. I might need to stop by Bagit's tomorrow.

Octember 44

Bagit gave me a nice new visor for my helmet today. My old one was cracked and blurry, but it worked fine. Bagit gave me two discs for my junk. Two discs! Bagit has way better prices than the Imperial merchants in the plaza. Definitely worth the extra trip!

Novtember 2

I'm beginning to see why people think that I'm lucky. I have no idea about the Eddie part.

Novtember 3

It looks like that sandstorm blew in some stormtroopers from the Far Valleys. They've been causing trouble near Bagit's place. I'm kind of worried about him. I'll check on him tonight.

Novtember 7

I've been locked up in Imperial prison for the past few days. I despise those Imperial goons. They can't even shoot straight. Why can't Vader come and deal with me himself?

Novtember 8

Bagit gave me a permanent discount for dealing with Vader's cronies. Things are looking up.

Novtember 10

I went hunting with Snowy yesterday. We caught a few cratids to sell, but we had to leave early because we heard a **Thing**. We didn't want to take our chances. Snowy probably can't run fast in that snowtrooper outfit that he never takes off.

Novtember 11

There's a new guy in town. He calls himself The Imperator. He's an odd fella who stole an Inquisitor's mask, that's all. He might look a little imposing and have a full squad of stormtroopers with him, but he's a faker for sure.

Novtember 12

Bagit here. Eddie let me borrow his diary thing. Sorry. He just told me that it's a "journal". Whatever. Eddie is a good man. He really got me out of a pinch with those stormtrooper clunkheads. Thanks again, Ed. Ow! Note: don't call him Ed.

Novtember 13

**REMOVED DUE TO INCIDENT WITH IMPERIAL OFFICERS**

Novtember 16

They're keeping me in an Imperial prison just south of **REDACTED. **The guard is keeping me up all night by firing his gun in random directions. They'll let me out on

Novtember REDACTED**. **

Novtember 17

The Empire needs to up their prison budget. The slop they give me tastes like soap, sawdust, and the tears of people who have to work in Imperial coal mines.

Novtember 18

Guess who just got his sentence extended for inciting a riot!

Novtember 19

I just met an old friend of mine. Bulwark survived the **Thing **like I did. He's part of a gang here. They're called **The Notions**. Weird name.

Novtember 20

Bulwark just told me that he's on death row. His execution is on the 25th. He's been trying to get some help from **The Notions**, but he isn't respected by other members enough. He's my pal. I gotta do something.

Novtember 21

The Imperator visited the prison today. I want to knock that helmet right off his head someday. He gave some speech about society with a side of political trash. I don't think anyone listened.

Novtember 22

I got myself involved with **The Notions **today. I'm officially a member. If I deliver a message to a spy they have in the guard system, I could get Bulwark out.

Novtember 23

Bulwark here. This is a pretty nice little journal Eddie's got. I might get one for myself if he manages to spring me. I'm a little worried, but I trust my old pal.

Novtember 24

It worked! **The Notions **have a friend on the outside who will take Bulwark on his ship, The _Astral Tilt_. I'm so excited! He'll get out tomorrow, then me the next day!

Novtember 27

We're both out! I found a little flyer on a building.

_**OFFICIAL IMPERIAL NOTICE**_

**Missing: Prisoner from REDACTED Penitentiary.**

**Reward of 6500 Imperial credits for live capture.**

**Bounty Hunters inquire at Imperial Military Post #6224.**

Novtember 28

Business as usual around the Domes. A squad of flame troopers showed up and burnt some guy, but that's about it. I might invest a few disks in Bagit's little entrepreneurial operation. He needs the cash and so do I.

Novtember 30

Yesterday was busy. I don't want to talk about it, but I guess I have to. First, I went over to Bagit's store and dropped off half of my life's savings (twelve disks). It better be worth it. After that, I took a stroll through the market and bought myself a nice knew blaster pistol. These are tough times. I'll never know when I'll need it. I ran into Mr. "Trading at non-imperial associated vendors is not permitted". Officer Beck. He's the imperial ninny assigned to the marketplace. I've heard the local kiddos call him Piggy, Officer Wampa, and my personal favorite, Sarlacc Face. He gave me a two disk fine, so I'm practically broke, but I'll be able to feed myself. Next, I stopped by Bulwark's new lodgings to check it out. He's really adjusted to life in the Domes. He loves it here. We had a nice chat about the constantly rising number of stormtrooper patrols around the place. We might start a local resistance. On the way home, I found a weird crystal thingy. It might be worth something, but I'm not selling it. Something about the glow it gives off and its constant humming fills me with a long lost memory.

Novtember 31

My investment worked out really well! Bagit opened up a second store on the other side of town and got a nice big sign for both places. He attracted a lot of new customers who used to shop with the Imperial merchants in the market square. Bagit's places are much closer to the housing districts, so everyone likes the shorter walk.

Novtember 33

Sorry I couldn't write an entry yesterday. I was busy tending to Bagit's second store. He made me the manager of the place and put Bulwark outside doing stunts to attract customers. Most of our income is coming from the tips that he gets.

Novtember 34

That weird crystal thing that I found four days ago is a Kyber crystal. Crystals like it are worth a fortune nowadays. They were used to power the lightsabers of the Jedi long ago. If I had a lightsaber, I could be a Jedi!

Novtember 35

I need to find a lightsaber.

Novtember 36

I found a lightsaber in a pawnshop near Bagit's second store. The owner, a Twi'lek, was really nice. He's friends with Bagit, so he gave me a huge discount. I purchased it for 6 disks. He didn't have a Kyber crystal, so it was useless to him.

Novtember 40

I'm so tired.

Novtember 41

This is Bagit. I am writing this entry because Eddie is so tired that he has gone into hibernation. He has been flying solo lately and he says "I don't have time to talk, I need to train" every time I want to talk to him. It's kind of obnoxious.

Novtember 42

I'm real worried about Eddie. He needs to slow down his training and relax a little. I'm gonna buy him a drink at the Sandy Dune.

Novtember 44

Why is everyone pressuring me to write an entry? I need to work on my skills!

Decembuary 1

The Imperator is hamming it up in the town square today. He's doing some lightsaber tricks to show off. I despise him.

Decembuary 2

The water festival is coming up. I'll definitely have a good time. Let's just say I won't be celebrating by drinking water.

Decembuary 3

Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I used the Force! I am now a true Jedi! Yes! Yes! I am the greatest! Yes! Yes!

Decembuary 4

Eddie needs to calm down. Lifting a crate with the Force doesn't make you a Jedi Master. I think it has gone to his head.

Decembuary 5

I am now officially the first Jedi For Hire. I need money, the people need me. It's a good system.

Decembuary 6

Being a JFH is tough. It's hard to find good advertising these days. I need to attract business somehow.

Decembuary 8

The water festival was yesterday. I was knocked out by 8:30. Good thing I was with Bagit.

Decembuary 9

Eddie is apparently confronting The Imperator today. He's going to get himself killed, but I wish him luck.

Decembuary 10

It seems that my brave Jedi adversary carries a journal. How interesting. Not that it matters to the firing squad about to execute him.

_**Date Unknown**_

_I'm not sure if I can last much longer. I'm a wanted man. Every person I see either shoots at me or calls for the Imperial police. _

_**Decembuary 11, 12, 13, 14, or 15**_

_I'm so dead._

Decembuary 17

I know why they want me. I've figured it out. There's an ancient Jedi relic in the junkyards near the Domes. And it's on my ship.

Decembuary 18

I'm currently hiding out in a cave north of town. There are weird noises coming from the depths, so I'm staying near the entrance.

Decembuary 19

I found the source of the noises. His name's Oonto. He's a sort of insect hybrid thing. He has six crimson eyes, three on each side of his head, lined up horizontally. His mouth is full of venom-coated fangs that could cut through rock. His body is covered in thick, hard, shiny armor plating, like an exoskeleton. He's a pretty intimidating creature, but the fact that he talks about himself in the third person tones it down a little. I think he's taken a liking to me.

Decembuary 20

Oonto likes the pretty journal. Eddie is very nice to Oonto, letting him write in his precious journal. Oonto does not want to leave his cave, but he will to help Eddie save his little friends.

Decembuary 21

_Eddie's so stupid. I can't believe he dragged me and Bulwark into this. Now we're wanted by the Imperial police too. Great._

Decembuary 22

We're going to have to leave Koraan-7. It's too dangerous for us. We need to find a ship that will harbor fugitives, but in the meantime Eddie wants to get this Jedi relic that he won't stop talking about. This sure is great.

Decembuary 23

I've been scouting the junkyard to find my ship. It's in the back, guarded by two stormtroopers. I'm going to make my move tonight.

Decembuary 24

I did it! I've got the relic! It's a small, disk thing with all sorts of odd markings on it. I only understand two. There's some guy lifting up a temple with the Force, and a lightsaber. That's all I can decipher.

Decembuary 26

We've got a ship. It's the _Astral Tilt, _The same ship that broke Bulwark out of Imperial prison. It's my lucky day!

_**Part Two: Scarlet Skies**_

Decembuary 27

We've boarded the ship and loaded it with all of our worldly possessions. The accommodations are interesting. Who would want to sleep in a shipping container? Not me, that's for sure.

Decembuary 28

Looks like I was wrong. Someone would like to sleep in a shipping container. Oonto is probably making a nest out of saliva or something in there. I have weird friends.

Decembuary 29

Hello. I am Argus, captain of the _Astral Tilt. _ I am very happy to have you here. Has anyone else heard strange noises coming from the cargo hold?

Decembuary 30

Oonto knows of the noises. Oonto's new pet is making the noises.

Decembuary 31

(Oh, great. This is not what I meant when I said the journal was for everyone. It is NOT a public chat room!) What kind of pet, Oonto?

Decembuary 32

I know what it is. Oonto showed me a couple days ago. It's this weird cat thing that he probably got back on isn't evil or anything, as far as I know.

Decembuary 34

I think it's time to figure out where we're going. Any ideas?

Decembuary 35

Destination Suggestions

Eddie: Coruscant

Bagit: Hoth

Bulwark: Kashyyk

Oonto: Geonosis

Argus: Dagobah

Sorry guys, but Coruscant is the safest option. It isn't controlled by the Empire, and it's huge. I'm going to have to use my position as leader to jump us to Coruscant.

Decembuary 36

_Why did I take this offer? Back in shipment school, they said "Don't harbor fugitives", and did I listen? I bet Imperial prison is great._

Decembuary 40

Our ship has been taken by Imperial scum. We're holed up in prison somewhere on Coruscant, so we got where we wanted to go. That was a great trip.

Decembuary 41

This is my third time in Imperial prison, and the food's still terrible. I found a rat tail in my mystery meat this morning. Should water be orange?

Decembuary 42

Oonto's in solitary. He bit a few guards, and now they're all foaming at the mouth. Good job, Oonto!

Decembuary 43

We need to figure out an escape plan. We could go with the good old spoon method, but I think a riot would be easier.

Decembuary 44

I'm tired of being cooped up in here. Riot! Riot! Riot! Riot! Riot! Riot! Riot!

Febuarch 1

Oonto wants to riot. He likes biting the bad people.

Febuarch 2

Looks like we're rioting. I'll tell all of the prison gangs. When is it going down, Eddie?

Febuarch 3

I don't know. The fifth, I guess?

Febuarch 4

Everyone ready for tomorrow?

Febuarch 7

Oh man, that was great.

Yeah. I've always wanted to crack open a stormtrooper helmet with a fire extinguisher.

Oonto did better than all of us combined. I think he got around fifty clunkheads in a few minutes. I hope his venom is contagious!

Oonto likes the compliments. Oonto wants more praise from his dear friends!

You ruffians! I can't believe you enjoyed committing those heinous acts! Violence is not to be enjoyed! It must only be used when absolutely necessary!

Febuarch 8

When are we going to get our ship back?

"Our ship"? Are you insane? The _Astral Tilt_ is mine, and only mine! You hired me to take you here!

You're one of us now, Argus. There's no going back from here.

One of us! One of us! One of us! One of us!

Febuarch 9

We got the _Astral Tilt _ back. The inspector there said it was full of illegal substances, and it was going to be impounded. It's pretty easy to intimidate people when you have someone like Oonto around, though.

I never thought I would say this, but many thanks to Oonto!

Febuarch 10


End file.
